The Hunger Games Debate
by iKatnissStarkWestoftheFlock
Summary: In which the gang discusses a hypothetical situation, Sheldon Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler explain why they would win and how a simple question by Penny could reveal something very interesting. Oneshot


**The Hunger Games Debate**

**AN: Hello, peeps, this is my first TBBT fanfic and I'm writing a scene that I had always hoped would happen in the series. Since Amy obvously understood Sheldon when he said 'Muggles', I've always had this headcanon that Amy is a lit fan and would know the Hunger Games. The theory of her being a lit fan became a lot stronger when I learned that she loves the Canterbury Tales. (Another headcanon of mine would be that she has read Fifty Shades of Grey and either loved it or hated it because it wasn't exciting enough...wink wink).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any of its characters or The Hunger Games.**

* * *

_"So what happens when we get back?"_

_"I don't know...I guess we try to forget."_

_"I don't want to forget.'_

Amy bit her lip, trying to keep herself from saying 'aw'. The way Peeta Mellark would look at Katniss Everdeen was almost magical. It truly amazed Amy how much the eyes could reveal. They could reveal every emotion one could feel without word...they might even reveal emotions that one didn't know they had yet.

She honestly loved this movie and the books, too. It had a little bit of everything, in her opinion, which is why she chose that movie when it was her turn for the gangs weekly movie night. She always did try to find movies that weren't too sappy for the guys and weren't too boring for the girls.

"Ugh, this is such a good movie!" Penny smiled.

"I'm surprised you liked it considering...you know, there was no half-naked men or a sappy 'I love you' scene with Sandra Bullock." Leonard commented, but then turned to Amy, "But great choice on the movie!"

"Okay, yes, it's not the usual movie I like, but the relationship between Katniss and Peeta was amazing!" Penny insisted.

"I know, they were so adorable!" Bernadette gushed.

"Their love truly was written in the stars..." Raj sighed dreamily. Howard shook his head as he watched his best friend stare at the fictiinal couple on TV with the same starry-eyed admirance as his wife.

"Excuse me, the love between those two was a subplot to a much larger plot which you three are obviously ignoring." Sheldon said.

"Oh, come on. 90% of the movie was all about violence and sad stuff, you can't blame them for liking the romance." Howard defended his wife, although he did kind of agree with Sheldon, he could see Bernadette's point.

Fortunately for Sheldon, Bernadette wasn't the only one with a partner willing to defend her point. "While I do agree the love between Katniss and Peeta is, to use Bernadette's words, adorable, I have to agree with Sheldon. This is one of the books I do not read for the sole purpose of enjoying the romance. Both the book and movie send a bigger message than that." Amy agreed.

"Well, yes, but life is all about sadness and depression. The little things, like romance, are sometimes like little beacons of hope to us." Raj argued as he took a sip of his beer. Amy opened her mouth, about to retort and say something like if they wanted a romance, they should watch a romantic comedy. While she herself enjoyed such movies, there are some movies that were not afraid to speak the truth against everything that was wrong in life and those are the movies that Amy admired deeply. But before she could make her point, she saw Sheldon wave his hand as if to say 'never mind'.

"Useless to argue with these people, Amy. Obviously, their brains have wired them into thinking that it is a story about love as opposed to war, rebellion and the never-ending fight for survival." Sheldon said.

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Okay, you want to talk about survival? Fine. If we were all in the Hunger Games, who would win?"

"That would be impossible for many reasons. One, now that the book has been released, it has almost certainly prevented any ideas of making anything like the Hunger Games in real life." Sheldon said, then gestured to Amy, who continued, "Plus, the ages of the tributes the Games are from 11 to 18 and we have all obviously passed that deadline."

"Okay. So let's say, hypothetically, that we're all tributes in the Hunger Games. Seventeen tributes are dead and that leaves you, me, Penny, Amy, Raj, Howard and Bernadette. Who wins?" Leonard asked Sheldon.

"I would!" Penny chirped, "I mean, I'd be sad that I'd have to kill you all, but I'm experienced when it comes to fighting. If you've ever had high school drama back in Nebraska like a little slut named Annabelle Ronan trying to steal your man, you were practically in the Mean Girls version of the Hunger Games."

"I'm sure you would." Leonard smiled, a little disturbed at her enthusiasm.

Penny noticed this and gave him a sweet smile, "Aw, don't worry, babe, I'd kill you last." She said teasingly.

Leonard smiled at her then smirked at everyone else, in a 'Ha ha, you're all dying before me' fashion. Howard only shook his head and almost pitied how happy Leonard seemed, but Bernadette elbowed him.

"While I admit that Penny's strength would be very useful in the Games, we have seen that mere strength is not enough, as evidenced by the Career tribute Cato. You might survive the beginning of the bloodbath at the Cornucopia but would, in no way, be clever enough to survive when there are only a few of us left." Sheldon argued, "Besides...do you even know how to use any of the weapons that were present?"

Penny rolled her eyes, "Looks like I know who to kill first..." she said in a sing-song voice.

"At best, you would be like a Clove 2.0. Except without the extensive knowledge on knife-throwing, which puts you to an even bigger disadvantage."

"I beg to differ. She would be a Clove _and_ Glimmer 2.0 and her sex appeal alone might give her very generous sponsors." Amy defended her bestie. Penny smirked in triumph as she did, knowing that she was right.

"Hey, I could win!" Raj quipped.

"Raj, there's no alchohol in the Games. If you meet the other twelve female tributes, you're screwed." Penny reminded him. At that point, Raj shut his mouth.

"Well, I think me and Howie would have a shot." Bernadette gushed and Howard smiled in response.

"True that your intelligence and short statures make you worthy opponents. You might be faster and harder to catch than the rest of us, but you both have the upper body strength of kittens." Amy said.

"I couldn't have said it better. Unfortunately, you are all ill-equipped and would not win the Games." Sheldon said. Just when they were about to drop the subject, Bernadette asked.

"Alright, Sheldon, who do you think would win?" Bernadette asked.

Immediately, Leonard, Raj and Howard groaned, knowing that Sheldon would make a long speech but would still make sense.

"I'm glad you ask. If we were all tributes in the games, and assuming that our fellow tributes are our female counterparts, meaning Leonard and Penny would be fellow tributes, so would Howard and Bernadette and, Raj, I'm afraid you'll have to be with an unknown tribute." Sheldon interrupted his answer and Raj protested.

"Hey! What makes you so sure that I'm not with Amy?" Raj asked, offended.

Sheldon snorted in amusement, "Please. Now, as I was saying, if we were all in the Hunger Games, there is not one doubt in my mind that Amy and I would be the last two remaing victors."

At that point, Penny smirked knowing fully well that Sheldon would say that, Bernadette and Howard looked offended, Raj was still pissed about that 'unknown tribute' remark and if you looked at Amy, she had a look on her face that was a mix of smugness, pride and flattery that Sheldon was so sure that they would win together.

Leonard, however, was suddenly intrigued.

"What makes you two any more likely to win than any of us?" Leonard asked.

"Well, the most obvious reason being that our intelligence already surpasses all of you and combined, we would be simply unstoppable." Sheldon's first reason resulted in the collected eye-rolls of everyone in the room, except for Amy, whose grin only got wider with each word.

"No doubt that Amy and I would have already planned out an alliance together before the Games started. With our knowledge of the arena, be it a forest-like, desert or even glacial ruins-like arena, we would be able to find food and shelter." Sheldon continued.

"What about fighting?" Raj asked, "If you're in the Games, it's almost guaranteed that you'll have to fight and, no offense, Amy, but you two aren't exactly lean, mean killing machines."

"This coming from the man with the strength of a Keebler elf." Sheldon commented, then prepared himself to answer but then Amy interruped him, "I believe I can answer that. Save for Penny and her Amazonian strength, we are all at an equal disadvantage when it comes to physical confrontation. However, what you fail to remember is that neither Sheldon nor I have ever failed in learning anything we've ever put our minds into and given that our lives are on the line, you can be sure that we will be a hundred percent focused. Additionally, Sheldon's eidetic memory would permit him to remember every piece of advice given during the training before the Games. And on my part, I have superiour knowledge when it comes to the human body, meaning I know all its weaknesses and that allows me to know how to paralyze and, yes, even kill a person a person if the situation demands it. And don't even think of underestimating my upper body strength. When my breasts began to develop as a prepubescent teenager, my mother felt it safer to enroll me in krav maga lessons, so I would know how to defend myself in case someone took advantage of me and my previously delicate self."

Sheldon smiled proudly at her answer, then gestured to Amy with his hand, as if to present her, "You took the words out of my mouth, Amy Farrah Fowler and that, my delusional friends, is how we would win."

Everyone was a little bit afraid, honestly. Knowing that the Shamy could very well _win_ in the Games was terrifying enough but with their logic and reasoning, it became downright nightmare fuel. Plus, the idea of Amy going all Krav Maga on their asses was both amusing and scary.

"Okay, so let's say, for the sake of argument, you and Amy _do_ win the Games. There are only two of you left. Who wins?" Penny asked.

At that moment, both Amy and Sheldon stood silent.

Everybody leaned in, as if they were afraid that they wouldn't hear the answer. Although you might not have been able to tell, a lot has happened in the few seconds in between Penny's question and the answer. For one, Leonard raised his eyebrow. Years ago, Sheldon would have no problem metaphorically killing any one of the the gang off, especially if it was for survival. His hesitation was very interesting.

Penny began to regret her question. If Sheldon's answer would hurt Amy, and it probably will, was a harmless question really worth it?

Bernadette mentally prepared a list of things that she had to buy. You see, the girls have this new routine: everytime one of them is upset, they each take turns to buy the vodka, ice cream and overall junk food. It was her turn.

Howard and Raj shared a glance. Out of everyone, they were the most convinced that Sheldon Cooper was incapable of emotions. But the fact that Sheldon was now softly looking into Amy's eyes and not saying that he would kill Amy in the Games immediately after the question was asked...It was not only making them ask more questions than originally intended, but might eliminate their previous theories when it concerned Sheldon Cooper and his emotions.

Amy Farrah Fowler bravely looked into her boyfriend's eyes. She knew that Sheldon Cooper took most things very seriously. Whether it came to games or plot holes or hypothetical situation, as if he was planning a real-life situation. With that in mind, could Sheldon Cooper truly say that he'd be ready to kill Amy in the post-apocalyptic world of Panem?

Although his lack of answer scared the others, thinking that Sheldon was planning on saying something hurtful, Amy never noticed the little smile curved on her face as she realizes one thing: Sheldon Cooper is nothing if not painfully honest. If he had wanted to kill Amy, he would have said so. Instead, he stood silent. But not because he was afraid of 'hurting her feelings'. He wasn't a hippie at a love-in, no.

Because his original answer, the one he kept in his head, was only reserved for Amy's ears.

And she knew this.

"...We would have pulled a Katniss/Peeta and with our being star-crossed lovers, they would have never forced only one of us to live." Amy suggested teasingly. Sheldon barely showed any affection to her in private, so in a real life situation, with thousands of people watching, she knew that Sheldon would never actually act romantic on-screen, even for the sake of their lives.

...But Sheldon's response told the exact opposite.

"Exactly! It's only logical that the world of Panem would fall in love with our story. As all of you already know, the human mind is a true sucker when it comes to romance. If Amy and I played the 'star-crossed' lovers act à la Katniss and Peeta, they would never let us die. That's the only answer there is, I mean, what else is there?" Sheldon asked. He spoke a little too fast than usual, which showed that he wanted to drop the subject.

"Well, you could have easily just ki-" "SHH!" Everyone shushed Howard. The deer was in the trap and if Howard spoke another word, that deer would run far, far away (possibly taking its mate with him).

"Anyway, that concludes our conversation, the victors of the hypothetical Hunger Games, Sheldon Lee Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler, everybody!" Leonard concluded proudly.

Yes, not one word was spoken about the Hunger Games afterwards. The following conversations consisted of mindless chit-chats that no one would remember later on. Still, that night, when they all left, they all knew that everyone was thinking about the same thing. Penny, Howard, Bernadette and Raj walked a wee bit slower as Sheldon said goodbye to Amy. When Sheldon turned around, he saw that little triumphant smirk that Leonard had on and was puzzled by it and asked why he was so happy. Leonard lied and said that it was because of Penny's earlier comment about sparing him. While this made Sheldon roll his eyes at his roommate, Leonard watched him retreat to his room and realized...he was actually proud of the guy.

They all were. Proud of Sheldon, of Amy, of witnessing something that was amazing in its own little way.

Because it spoke volumes when Sheldon Cooper can't even think of living in a world without Amy Farrah Fowler, even in a hypothetical situation.


End file.
